Safe Haven
by AiLing
Summary: My season 13 finale prediction ;)


**Hey guys- this oneshot would a continuation of 13x23, about Omelia staying at Meredith's with the Shepherd kids while the chaos ensues in Grey Sloan Memorial after the fire. According to Debbie Allen, apparently there would be 2 storylines going on at the same time in the season finale. I'm assuming that the storylines are the fire and Omelia at Meredith's. Here, I'm going to explore how Amelia would be there to support Owen. :)**

 **This is also based on a prompt sent to omeliafics**

 **Prompt : Can someone write something about a prediction of what happens after the last omelia scene we saw ( Owen sleeping) and what happens when Megan comes and stuff?**

 **P.s This is written before the season finale airs.**

* * *

The door closed behind Meredith, leaving Amelia alone in the sitting room with Owen still peacefully sleeping on her lap.

He had poured out his heart and soul to her earlier on, as he admitted to how guilty he felt for giving up on finding Megan and moving on with his life while she was being held captive and most probably tortured. He let out all his anguish and regret as he sobbed in her arms while she held him in a warm, comforting embrace. After all the times he had been there for her, including holding her as she sobbed in the elevator a week ago, she knew it was her turn to support him. So she held him tight and rocked him in her arms, the gesture which she knew would bring him comfort. Gradually, his sobs ceased as his hold on her loosened and his eyes closed.

She slowly rested his head on her lap as she stroked his hair softly, like she would do to the Shepherd kids to calm them down. Looking down at Owen's sleeping figure, Amelia felt a guilt pang. She ran away and left him with a mere note, letting him believe that he was responsible, when in fact all he had been was kind, caring and loving towards her. His eyebrows were still furrowed in his sleep, inadvertently showing the burdens he had been carrying alone all this while. She now realized that when they had been staying apart - she still had her sisters to talk to, and her nieces and nephew to cheer her up. Owen, on the other hand, had no one at all. He had been keeping all his emotions, his anger, loneliness and sadness pent up inside, and they all exploded when he received news about Megan.

Now that she was responsible for his current emotional state, the most she could do to make it up to him was to be there for him, to be his rock and his support.

She remained in the same position for a few moments, stroking his hair, afraid that if she moved, she would wake him up. She wanted him to get as much rest as possible.

' Auntie Amy!' Zola had placed her school bag in her bedroom and was now standing in front of Amelia, holding Bailey's hand.

Amelia placed a finger over her mouth, as a silent signal for the girl to keep quiet.

' Sshhh…..he's sleeping' she whispered, gesturing at Owen's sleeping figure.

' What is uncle Owen doing here, aunt Amy?' Zola lowered her voice down to a whisper. ' Why is he sleeping here? Is he tired?'

' Yes, he's tired and he needs some rest.' Amelia whispered back.

' Ok , let him rest first.' said Zola considerately.

She then cocked her head to one side and looked at her aunt questioningly.

' But doesn't he need to eat, aunt Amy?' she asked. ' Is he joining us for dinner?'

' Yes, he is, Zozo. But let him sleep first.' Amelia answered. ' He's tired.'

She then slowly lifted Owen's head from her lap and placed a pillow underneath his head . He stirred but didn't wake up.

' Why is he tired?' Zola asked, demanding more answers.

' Because he had a long day at work, Zozo.' Amelia answered patiently.

' Oh ok, in that case, let him sleep.' said Zola, finally satisfied with Amelia's answer.

' Hey Zola - wanna go play with your brother while I make dinner?' she asked the little girl as she bent down to give her a pat on the shoulder.

' I wanna help.' said Zola stubbornly. ' Let me help you make dinner, auntie Amy.'

' It's ok Zola- you don't need to. Just go play with your brother.' said Amelia, giving the little girl a wide smile.

' Ok auntie Amy. Come on Bailey, lets go and play doctor.' said Zola as she took her brother by the hand and led him to their bedroom upstairs.

Amelia was about to prepare some salad when she heard a cry being emitted from the baby monitor, indicating that Ellis was awake.

Rushing to the children's bedroom to pick Ellis up from her crib, she returned back to the kitchen to resume her chore with Ellis bouncing on her hip.

The little girl had stopped crying and was now giving her a wide grin.

' Oh- you just want to be held, don't you?' Amelia asked in the voice she reserved only for babies and toddlers.

' Mia'. the little girl said as she touched Amelia's cheeks with her plump hand. Since the almost 2 year old had started speaking, Amelia was known to her as 'Mia'.

' You're such a big girl now, aren't you?' Amelia said as she ruffled Ellis's wavy hair affectionately.

' Mia'. the toddler repeated, as she played with Amelia's hair. Lately, since Meredith had been working longer hours in the hospital, Amelia had been taking care of the Shepherd siblings when she wasn't on duty. This caused them to be more attached to her. Ellis in particular, would always lift up her hands whenever she saw Amelia, demanding to be carried.

' Alright Ellie- I'll put you down on the chair ok? I need to prepare dinner for you and your siblings.' Amelia said as she gently placed the toddler on her high chair beside the kitchen table and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

' You know- I feel so sorry for uncle Owen and wish there's more I can do to help him.' said Amelia, talking to Ellis but not expecting a reply. ' I can't imagine how it's like to find out that your sibling has been tortured all these years. I miss your dad too. You really look like him you know? He never got to know about you. You would've had him wrapped around your little finger.'

Ellis gave her a sweet smile in reply and she tapped the little girl's nose affectionately emitting a giggle from her.

* * *

She didn't notice Owen standing at the hallway watching her interact with her niece. Owen had woken up after a short slumber and had gone looking for Amelia upon noticing that she wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. The scene in front of him made him forget about his current troubled thoughts. Observing how affectionate she was towards Ellis and how attached the little girl was to her warmed his heart. Her words touched him too. For a moment, he imagined Amelia in the kitchen talking to one of their children. He quickly shook the thought off his mind.

' Uncle Owen!' Zola, who had just came down the stairs with Bailey after being bored of playing, exclaimed excitedly upon seeing him.

' Uncle Owen!' Bailey echoed as he ran up to Owen and hugged his leg.

From the kitchen counter, Amelia looked up and saw both Zola and Bailey clinging onto Owen's leg. For a moment, she let herself imagine what it would be like with their own children clinging onto his leg.

She shook the thought off her mind as she smiled at him. He looked more refreshed, but still downcast. He wasn't lifting the kids up and twirling them around like he usually did.

She put down the knife she was using, wiped her hands on her apron and made her way towards Owen.

' Hey, you feeling better now?' she asked softly.

Ignoring the fact that both Zola and Bailey were still clinging onto his leg, she cupped his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her as their eyes met.

Zola giggled happily as she looked up at both of them. Her uncle Owen and aunt Amelia loved each other, she was sure of that.

Owen shook his head, a forlorn expression on his face . ' No, but I'll manage.' he answered.

' Hey Zola, Bailey, why don't you both go watch some TV?' Amelia suggested to the two kids who ran to the living room and started fighting over the remote, leaving the two adults standing face to face in the kitchen.

' Well, think about it this way, you'll get to see her again.' Amelia reassured Owen as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

' Yes, but she won't be the same person anymore.' he frowned.

' I'll make sure that you both get the best PTSD specialist.' said Amelia firmly but gently.

Before Owen could reply, Zola called out from the living room.

' Auntie Amy! Uncle Owen! Look- there's a fire!' she pointed to the TV screen.

Owen and Amelia walked towards the TV, Amelia carrying Ellis on her hip.

The TV screen was showing breaking news about fire breaking out in a hospital and firefighters trying to contain the fire.

Amelia gasped as the news broadcaster mentioned the name of the hospital - Grey Sloan Memorial.

' Oh my God.' she muttered as she saw the footage of firefighters putting out fire from the left wing of the hospital building. She took a sideway glance at Owen. His face was grim and his jaws were clenched, which was a danger sign that he was going to have an outburst.

Just then, her phone rang. She placed Ellis in a playpen at the side of the living room before answering. It was from Meredith.

' Meredith- are you ok? I just saw the news…' Amelia asked, her heart pounding.

' I'm ok, I just arrived at the hospital.' Meredith's voice sounded hurried. ' Listen Amelia could you help me to take care of my kids overnight? I need to pull an overnight shift, they need an extra general surgeon here….there was an explosion and fire originating from the 3rd floor.' Amelia could hear chaos and firetruck sirens wailing in the background.

' Ok sure.' Amelia answered. She was about to ask whether they needed an extra neurosurgeon but decided against it. Owen and the kids needed her too.

' Thanks so much.' Meredith sounded relieved.

' Is everyone else ok?' Amelia asked, concerned.

'Gosh, I don't know Amelia- everything is in chaos. The firefighters are putting out the fire and patients on the left wing are being evacuated and transferred to Seattle Presybetarian.'' Meredith's voice was drowned out by the sound of sirens wailing.' Listen- I've gotta go- I see Chief Bailey beckoning to me. I see Jackson, April and Maggie too.' said Meredith before hanging up.

As soon as Amelia hung up, a pair of eyes were staring up at her.

' Auntie Amy, is my mommy ok?' Zola asked, a terrified expression on her face. She had lost her father, she couldn't afford to lose her mother as well. ' Is the fire at the hospital where you and mommy work?'

' Yes it is , Zola, but your mommy is fine. She just called me just now. Don't worry ok?' Amelia answered as she gave the girl a hug. Zola nodded in relief.

Amelia looked at Owen. He hadn't moved from his position on the couch. He was sitting there dazed, staring at the TV which was now showing other news.

' Owen.' she called him softly.

' I need to go to the hospital now.' Owen muttered under his breath. ' April is alone in the ER with the residents.'

' Owen, there's nothing you can do. They're transferring the patients in the left wing to Seattle Presybetarian.' said Amelia as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The truth be told, she was worried about him. He was not in the right state of mind to be helping out in the hospital and treating patients. She wanted him to have some space to process the news about his sister first and not having to worry about what was happening in the hospital at the moment.

' I need to go to the hospital, now.' Owen said in a dangerously low tone, his jaw clenched.

' Owen- April can manage it. You need to rest at home.' said Amelia firmly but gently. ' The other doctors have got this. You need to process the news about Megan first. Don't worry about the hospital just yet.'

' I need to go.' Owen repeated, louder this time, as he stood up from the couch.

Amelia gently pulled him back down on the couch.

' Owen, it's ok. Just sit down and relax.' she said in a soothing voice. ' Take a few deep breaths.'

Owen finally conceded and leaned back on the couch, sighing in defeat. He knew it was no use arguing with Amelia. She could be so hard-headed at times.

' Then you should go.' he suggested. ' I'm sure they need an extra neurosurgeon.'

Amelia shook her head. No, she wasn't going to leave him alone with her nieces and nephew. Although he was usually very caring and loving towards them and they adored him, he wasn't in the right condition to be taking care of them alone today.

' Owen, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you and the kids.' said Amelia firmly.

Owen covered his head with his hands. He had never felt so hopeless before. He hated the feeling of being helpless, of not being in control. He just found out that his sister had been held captive and most probably tortured for 10 years, and now Grey Sloan Memorial- his workplace and his second home for so many years, was on fire. He didn't even know whether his colleagues who were in the hospital now were safe.

' Owen.' Amelia was now sitting beside him and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

' Just leave me alone.' said Owen a little harsher than he intended, causing Ellis to be startled and start crying. Amelia immediately stood up, strode over to pick the little girl up from her playpen and returned to sit beside Owen, careful to keep a distance between them.

' No, I'm not leaving you alone.' Amelia replied, rocking Ellis on her lap.

' Is uncle Owen ok?' a small voice asked.

Zola and Bailey were both standing in front of Owen and looking at him with concerned looks on their faces.

' Uncle Owen.' Bailey called, stroking his hand.

' Uncle Owen, don't be sad please.' said Zola as she gave him a hug.

' Zola , no.' Amelia mouthed. The last thing she needed was for Owen to suddenly lash out at her niece. She had seen his behaviour during a PTSD attack and understood it, but the Shepherd kids were too young to understand.

To Amelia's horror, Bailey joined in the hug. Zola frowned as Owen didn't reciprocate the hug.

' Zola, Bailey, uncle Owen isn't feeling so good and needs some rest. Can you go upstairs to your room, I'll call you down when dinner is ready.' Amelia tried to diffuse the tense situation. The children obeyed and trudged up the stairs as Zola gave Owen one last concerned look.

' I have to prepare dinner.' Amelia announced as she lifted Ellis up on her hip and gave Owen a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Dinner time was filled with chatter from Zola and Bailey who were too young to understand the implications the fire had on the hospital. Amelia chatted with them, trying to create a normal atmosphere during the meal for their sakes. Owen remained silent the entire meal and Amelia kept on stealing glances at him.

After dinner, Owen excused himself and went to the living room to sit on the couch. He sat still, staring at the blank TV screen.

Amelia meanwhile proceeded to ensure all 3 Shepherd children were bathed, dressed in their pyjamas and put to bed. After she kissed them goodnight, she went back down to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

She then called Maggie for an update about the hospital, as Meredith wasn't answering her phone.

' Maggie- how is the situation in the hospital? Is everyone ok? Have the patients been evacuated?' Amelia asked concerned.

' Amelia.' Maggie's voice sounded serious on the other side of the phone. ' I was about to call you. Edwards is in critical condition in the ICU. Apparently she was at the site of the explosion. I don't know exactly what happened. She was with a little girl and a dangerous patient during the time of the explosion.'

' Oh my God.' Amelia whispered in shock as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Stephanie was her favorite resident and her favorite mentee, and she couldn't imagine doing rounds or performing surgery without her. This news really hit her hard.

' Is she going to be ok?' she asked in a small voice, feeling like a concerned family member.

' I don't know- right now Jackson , April and Bailey are working hard to save her. I'll update you ok?' said Maggie.

' Ok, thanks Maggie.' said Amelia in a shaky voice as she hung up. Looking down at her hands, she realized they were shaking too.

Peeringinto the living room, she could see Owen still sitting still on the couch.

She decided she was going to leave him out of the latest news. He certainly wasn't in the right state of mind to be processing all this at the moment. It would be too overwhelming for him.

' Owen, talk to me.' said Amelia softly as she walked into the living room and took a seat next to him. ' Tell me how you're feeling right now.' she added as she placed a comforting arm around him.

' How am I feeling right now? What do you think Amelia?' Owen asked in a harsh tone. ' I just found out that my sister has been kept in captivity in a freaking basement for 10 years, suffering while I blissfully went on with my life. And now the hospital is on fire and there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing I can do about both issues. So tell me, how do you think I'm feeling?! Huh?' he added angrily.

' I know Owen, I know it's all too much to process right now. And I know the feeling of being helpless very well. It's not your fault, Owen. You didn't know that Megan was still alive. She made the final decision to go on the helicopter herself. And you didn't start the hospital fire. You can't do anything right now to stop the fire, let the firefighters handle it. And let our colleagues who are in the hospital now handle it. Right now, you need to focus on YOU. ' said Amelia as she scooted closer to him and wrapped him in a comforting embrace, unfazed by his sudden outburst.

' Leave me alone, Amelia. I'm such a mess.' Owen mumbled. ' You don't want to see me in this condition.'

' No, Owen, I told you I'm not going to leave you.' Amelia replied firmly.

' Leave me alone, Amelia.' Owen repeated in a harsher tone, but making no attempt to free himself from her embrace. ' Please.'

' No.' Amelia replied stubbornly. Instead, she tightened her embrace on him. 'I'm never going to leave you alone anymore. I'll be here for you always.'

Feeling the warmth of Amelia's embrace and the comfort of her words, Owen allowed himself to break down again in her arms. He sobbed and sobbed continuously. He sobbed for his sister Megan who had been held captive in a basement and had never experienced sunlight for 10 whole years while he himself had gone on to get married twice and established a stable career. He sobbed for Grey Sloan Memorial, the hospital where he worked for so many years and his colleagues whose lives were in danger. He sobbed for April Kepner who had to hold the ER fort on her own. But most of all, he sobbed due to the feeling of helplessness he felt at not being able to do anything about the current circumstances.

Hugging him tight, Amelia rocked him back and forth in a comforting gesture.

They sat in the position for several moments until Owen's sobs gradually ceased. Amelia slowly released her hold on him and cupped his face so that their eyes met. His eyes were filled with sorrow, anger, hurt and regret.

' I let her get on the helicopter.' Owen muttered. ' Had I prevented her from getting on it- she wouldn't have spent the last 10 years suffering….. '

' Owen, it's not your fault.' Amelia emphasized, tracing the rough contours of his cheek. ' Had you known- you would've stopped it. But you wouldn't have known that the helicopter would go down. And you didn't know that she's still alive. There's nothing you could have done. But it's not too late. She's still alive. Think about it. She's still alive and she's returning back to you.'

' She won't be the same person anymore.' Owen shook his head sadly. ' She is too damaged.'

' Like I said, I'll get the best counselling services for her. And for you. For both of you.' Amelia said softly but firmly. ' I'll try to talk to her too. Let me help.'

' She's my sister, she's my little sister and I failed to protect her.' Owen continued, shaking his head in despair. 'I'm her older brother, and older brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters.'

For a moment, Amelia was reminded of Derek. As egoistic and self absorbed as he was, he had always been the protective older brother when they were growing up. He always had her best interests at heart and he was her best friend during her rebellious childhood and teenage years. Now he was gone and she missed him so much.

She shook the thought of Derek off her mind and shifted her focus back to Owen. He was hurting and needed her.

' I'm sure you're a great brother to her, Owen. She knows that. She knows that you love her, even if you don't always show it.'

' How do you know that, Amelia?' Owen asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

' Because I had an elder brother too, and younger sisters know these things.' she answered softly.

Owen felt a guilt pang sweep over him. He had been so absorbed in his own anguish about his little sister's suffering that he had forgotten that Amelia herself had lost a sibling. Derek was gone forever and never coming back to Amelia, whereas Megan was still alive and returning to him. And yet here Amelia was, comforting him.

' Amelia, I'm so sorry.' he whispered.

' Shhh…..it's ok- you've been so supportive to me all this while and now it's time for me to reciprocate.' said Amelia as she held his hands in hers and rubbed gentle circles on the palms of his hands.

' What should I do when she arrives? I mean, what am I supposed to say to her?' Owen asked.

' Just be the caring and amazing big brother you've always been to her. Just be there for her.' Amelia answered earnestly as she continued holding his hands in hers and looked at him.

Owen nodded wordlessly. Amelia's words and gestures had brought comfort to him.

' Thank you Amelia.' he whispered.

' There's no need to thank me.' she replied. ' This is just me being there for you, like you've been there for me all this while.'

Finally a small smile formed on Owen's face. Megan was still alive, it wasn't too late for him to make it up to her and be there for her.

Amelia smiled back, happy that Owen finally seemed to feel better.

' Listen - why don't you go upstairs to take a shower and get some rest. I ermm….I have a few of your shirts in my wadrobe here.' Amelia suggested. She had actually brought a few of Owen's shirts over to Meredith's and worn them to sleep sometimes. Smelling his scent on the shirts made her miss him terribly.

Owen nodded, too worn out both physically and emotionally to protest . He was too tired to even ask why she brought his shirts over to Meredith's.

Amelia watched as he trudged slowly up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as she heard the bedroom door close upstairs, Amelia picked up her phone to call Maggie again.

' Amelia - the fire has been put out finally.' Maggie informed. ' Only the 2nd and 3rd floor of the left wing was destroyed. All the patients in the left wing have been evacuated and transferred to Seattle Presybeterian.'

' Ok good. How's Edwards? How's everyone else?' she asked.

' Edwards is still in the ICU. Luckily the ICU was spared from the fire. Her vitals are stable now, but she has severe third degree burns. Jackson is working on her right now.' Maggie answered. ' The little girl with her also has third degree burns and is in the PICU. Arizona is working on her. The patient with them- he didn't make it. He had criminal charges against him.'

' Oh.' Amelia whispered. ' Thank God Edwards is stable now. I want to visit her, but I have to take care of Owen at the moment. I'll go to see her tomorrow.'

' Her family is here. It's ok Amelia.' said Maggie in a comforting voice. ' She is stable now, she'll be fine. What's wrong with Owen?'

' It's about his sister- they found her alive. It's a long story- I'll tell you when everything has settled down.' Amelia answered.

' Wow ok.' said Maggie.

' Is the ER still functional? Because Owen's sister is going to be transferred here from Germany tomorrow.' Amelia asked.

' Yes, the ER is spared. It's on the opposite side of the building from the explosion.' Maggie replied.

' Ok good.' Amelia said relieved.

She heard Maggie speaking to someone in the background.

' Meredith wants to know whether the kids have been fed and put to bed.' Maggie conveyed. ' She misplaced her phone somewhere.'

' Tell her that I've got everything covered and not to worry.' Amelia answered. ' Thanks Maggie.'

After sitting alone on the couch for a few moments and reflecting on the events of the past day, Amelia decided to call it a night. She checked on the children and found Zola and Bailey fast asleep on their beds and Ellis peacefully asleep in her crib. Adjusting their blankets, she slowly closed the door behind her.

* * *

As she entered her bedroom, Owen was already curled up fast asleep on the right side of the bed. He had always slept on the right side of the bed back home. It made her realize that he might still be sleeping on the same side of the bed every night, even without her sleeping beside him. She felt guilty about it.

As she stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later, Owen was still fast asleep on his side of the bed. After putting on her nightgown, she slowly snuck under the covers on her side of the bed, careful not to wake him up.

She slowly scooted closer to him. Although she didn't want to admit it, she really missed him sleeping on the other side of the bed. She missed curling up against him and waking up to his warm embrace.

As if on instinct, Owen wrapped an arm around her, still not opening his eyes. She cuddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

She laid in his embrace, staring up at the ceiling. Yes, Megan Hunt might have been held captive and possibly tortured for 10 years. Yes, the hospital she worked in caught on fire. Yes, her favorite resident and mentee Stephanie Edwards was in the ICU. But Megan was still alive and would be returning back to Owen. The fire has been put out with only damage to the 2nd and 3rd floor in the left wing of the hospital. And Stephanie Edwards would survive and pull through like she always does, being the tough person she was.

As for her, she was going to be the rock for Owen and work to restore her marriage with Owen. She was going to be there to support both Hunt siblings once Megan arrived in Seattle.

Everything would be fine, she assured herself. She knew that everything would be fine in the end.

 **Alright guys - this is it, my version of what I predict will happen in the season finale. I hope you liked it! Do let me know what you think- comments, messages and reviews are very welcome. :) And yes, I can't wait for the season finale! It looks so intense!**


End file.
